Daughter of the Ancient
by MarieAmethyst
Summary: A girl, unaware of her destiny, is found by Sage in a park wounded. Bringing her home, the truth about her heritage is slowly learned, and why the Dynasty wants her so bad.
1. Discovery

Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: Daughter of the Ancient: Chapter One

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence

Author's Note: An 'old' idea I've had. The Ancient has always intrigued me, so I've decided to expand his background a little more…^_~ 

~*~

Ayanna stumbled along, her body screaming with pain and weariness. Her usually long, clean hair was tangled and matted with blood. Her once white dress was similarly stained and torn. Her mind still refused to think about what had happened. 

When she could no longer walk, she found a park and laid down on the sweet smelling grass. Before letting the birds' songs lull her to sleep, her hand went the green and gold amulet she wore. Finding it on it's chain as always, she let sleep overcome her.

Sage walked down the quiet streets, thinking about the latest battle against the Dynasty. It left him tired and a need to be alone. He put his hands in his pants' pockets and stared at nothing and everything. He decided to visit his favorite place in the city: the park. He let the birds' songs calm his mind. At peace with himself for awhile, he smiled at two kittens as they play-fought with each other. Then he noticed something on the ground.

His curiosity aroused, he walked toward it. What he found shocked him. Sage knelt down next to the body and pushed back long hair. He found a face covered in blood, but he could tell she was no older than himself. As his eyes traveled down her body he noticed that she was covered with and her dress was ripped in many places. 

It took only a second for his mind to come to a decision. He carefully slipped his arms under her and lifted her gently to his chest. Turning back to the way he had come, he started toward home.

The sun was setting when he arrived at Mia's house, and the house he had learned to call home. Because his arms were still holding the girl, Sage knocked on the door with his foot. A moment later the door opened to reveal Ryo.

"Hey, Sage-" the rest of what he was going to say died on his lips as he saw what Sage was carrying.

Sage pushed past him, "I was taking a walk when I found her." He entered the living room where the other Ronins, Mia, and Yuli were sitting around. When they saw what Sage held in his arms, they quickly cleared the couch so he could lay her on it.

Mia was the first to recover and quickly ordered the guys to get hot water, towels, and healing balm. After everyone had left to get their appointed items, Mia turned to Sage. "Do you know what happened?"

Sage shook his head, making more of his blond hair fall into his face. "No. I found her in the park. But I wish I did."

The others returned and Mia set to work. A hour later she hardly resembled the girl Sage had first brought in. Sage gazed at her in amazement, seeing her face fully for the first time. She had high cheekbones and slightly full lips. Her eyebrows were sharply arched and the shape of her eyes indicated they were slanted. Just then her eyelids began to flicker.

"Look, I think she is starting to wake up," Cye said.

As if to prove his words she opened her eyes. The look in them went from sleepy to fearful when she noticed she was not alone.

The man, no teenage because he looked no older than herself, for that matter, none of them did except for the little boy, said in a quiet voice, "Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you."

Ayanna tried to make her lips form words, "Who are you?" she asked. Her voice held a soft lilt to it, but was also slightly husky from pain.

"I'm Sage. That's Ryo, Cye, Rowen, Kento, Yuli, and Mia," he pointed to them one by one.

"And who are you?" the teenager Sage had said was Kento asked.

Ayanna tried to tell them, but her voice wouldn't work.

The one named Ryo quickly asked, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Just rest here, I'll go make you some soup." Mia stood up and left the room.

Ayanna decided to listen to her and closed her eyes.

When she opened them next only Sage was in the room. He was in a chair reading a book and didn't notice her staring at him. He had blue eyes, and a shock of blond hair, strands of it falling over one of his eyes.

As if he felt her eyes on him, he looked up. He smiled at her, "Do you feel any better?"

Ayanna returned the smile with a small one of her own, "Yes, thank you. I'm kind of hungry though."

Sage stood up, "I'll go warm you some soup." In a few minutes he returned with a bowl in his hands. Settling it onto her lap, he handed her a handed her a spoon. But when she tried to lift it, she found she didn't have the strength. "Here, let me," he gently took the spoon from her and began to feed her. After the bowl was empty he took it back to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. He held it for her as she drank slowly from it. After drinking her fill, she laid back on the pillows. 

"Can I ask you some questions?" Sage asked. She nodded her consent.

"What is your name?"

"Ayanna." No last name.

"Ayanna. That's a pretty name. Why were you hurt?"

"I was out walking when suddenly two men appeared in front of me," she said with a hint of fear in her emerald eyes, "they were in armor. They told me I was to go with them because their master wanted to see me. I told them no and they started attacking me. Then this old looking man with a staff appeared and beat them off. Then they all disappeared and I wandered until I found the park and went unconscious. The next thing I knew I'm here."

Sage had managed to keep quiet during all this, but burst out when she finished, "The Dynasty!"

"What?" Ayanna asked, drawing back a little ways.

Sage gained control of himself, "The Dynasty was who attacked you. Probably the Warlords. Talpa must want you really bad if he sent them to capture you."

"Then who was it that saved me?"

"The Ancient."

She then yawned, covering her mouth with a slim hand. "I'm sorry. I just feel so tired."

He nodded his understanding. "You can sleep in my room tonight and I'll sleep on the couch." Getting up, he led her up the stairs and to his room. He turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table and pulled back the green covers. She slid in and let him pull the covers up over her. He turned to leave but turned back when she grabbed his hand. 

"I'm scared. Will…will you hold me?" He pulled back the covers and slid in behind her. He slowly put his arms around her and held her softly against him. Feeling safe at last, she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

~*~

Author's Note: Part Two: Confusing, I know. I'll try to explain more in later chapters. Oh, and though it may seem like it, Sage and Ayanna do NOT fall in love…^_~


	2. Capture

Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: Daughter of the Ancient: Chapter Two

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence

Author's Note: An 'old' idea I've had. The Ancient has always intrigued me, so I've decided to expand his background a little more…^_~ A special thanks to Tigergirl and Samantha for reviewing!

~*~

Sunlight streaming through the window woke her the following morning. Ayanna sat up and stretched, filling the tension leaving her as she looked around. Age wasn't next to her, but she didn't think he would be. It looked to be noon. Just then the door opened quietly.

"Good morning," Mia said cheerfully, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," Ayanna replied shyly.

"Good. Here," she handed the bundle she had carried in to her.

Ayanna took it and looked down at it. She realized it was clothes. A white silk shirt and light green matching skirt made the outfit, with the necessary undergarments. "They're beautiful. Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Your welcome. You can keep them, since I've outgrown them."

She smiled her thanks.

"If you want, I'll show you where the bathroom is," Mia offered.

Forty minutes later, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Almost at once the conversation around the table stopped. She could feel everyone gaze at her, and the hint of a blush crept up her cheeks.

Sage pulled out a chair, "You can sit here," he offered, sensing her discomfort.

Mia put a plate of food in front of her and she began to eat. The others at the table went back to talking and arguing, and Ayanna was glad to have found these friends.

A week went by, mostly uneventful with only three attacks by the Dynasty. Ayanna spent the time in the house, talking with the others and learning about them, or reading from the books that belonged to Sage. She had become fast friends with Sage, sensing in him a kindred spirit. She spent some time in the woods just thinking, and she was always escorted by someone; but Sage was the one who was by her side the most. It had been decided when they first learned that it was the Dynasty that had attacked her that she wasn't to go anywhere with a Ronin.

But it was slowly driving her crazy from the lack of privacy. So one night when the rest of the house was sleeping, she slipped out the door and ran toward the nearby woods. She felt a moment of guilt, then thought the Dynasty wouldn't dare attack her this close to where the Ronins lived. She was wrong.

No sooner than she stepped a few feet into the woods then four men appeared. Ayanna froze in fear. Two of the men were the ones that attacked before. She could see them smirking or grinning cruelly under their helmets at her. Chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around her. She screamed in pain and fear as the chains glowed and she disappeared.


	3. Preparation

Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: Daughter of the Ancient: Chapter Three

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence

Author's Note: An 'old' idea I've had. The Ancient has always intrigued me, so I've decided to expand his background a little more…^_~

~*~

Sage sat straight up as the scream echoed through the house. He instinctively knew it belonged to Ayanna. He grabbed up his transforming crystal and transformed into his sub armor. Running out into the night, he followed the footsteps to where they disappeared. Around her small ones were four larger ones. And he knew what happened. 

"No matter where you take her, I will find her!" Sage shouted into the night. "I will find you," he whispered, slowly sinking to the ground, "I will find you." _Promise_.

Ayanna found herself on a cold, hard floor. Her body felt numb, but she knew later it was going to ache with pain. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. Opening her eyes, she let out another scream. Floating before her was the head of a monster.

"Welcome to my realm," his malicious voice boomed, sending shivers down her back.

"What-what do you want?" Ayanna stuttered in a frightened voice.

"Simple. Give me your amulet that hangs about your neck, and you can go free."

Ayanna's hand reached under her collar to grip the amulet she had kept hidden from everyone. "My necklace? What do you want with my necklace? And who are you?"

"I am Talpa, Emperor of the Dynasty. Your necklace has the power to enslave the Earth and I want it. You will give it to me now!"

She instinctively knew that to give in to him would mean the end of her world. "No," she said in a clear voice, sounding more brave than she felt inside.

"You will change your mind," he told her, smiling even more evilly, "take her down to the Nether Spirits."

Two armored guards came and dragged her struggling away to her fate.

"Sit down, Sage. You're making me dizzy just watching you," Cye said.

"We have to rescue her," Sage said in a frustrated voice. But he stopped his pacing.

"We know that," Ryo told him, impatience creeping into his voice.

"There is just one problem," Kento said.

"How do we get into Talpa's castle," Sage answered, this time with desperation in his voice. The others knew in the week Sage and Ayanna had known each other, they had developed a deep bond.

"Hey, we will, Sage. But for now there doesn't seem to be a way into Talpa's castle," Rowen answered.

"There is a way, Ronins," a new voice said.

They all turned and Ryo exclaimed, "Ancient!"

The Ancient nodded, "You must save Ayanna. Should she be lost, the world is doomed."

"But why is she so important?" Cye asked.

"Because she wears an amulet that is powerful. As powerful as all the armors combined. I will make you a way if you are willing to go."

"I am," Sage said immediately.

"So am I," Ryo said just as quickly.

"I think we all are, Ancient," Rowen said.

The Ancient smiled underneath his hat, "I knew I could count on you, Ronins."

"But where is she being held? Talpa's castle?" Cye asked, voicing their original idea.

"I will show you," the Ancient replied. His staff made a clanking sound and an image formed. 

They could clearly see Ayanna's form lying face down on the ground, as still as death. Then she groaned and tried to push herself up, but then her arms gave way. She didn't move again. The staff again made a twinkling sound and the image disappeared. "That was Talpa's dungeon. You will find her there."

"Why did she look so weak?" Sage demanded.

"Talpa sent her to the Nether Spirits to see if they could torture her enough to give the amulet to him. Bt he failed. She is protected for now, Talpa will not risk killing her; he needs her to make the amulet work. But soon her resistance will weaken, and Talpa will gain the power he seeks."

"We're ready," Ryo said in a determined voice.

"Then come, for we do not have much time."

~*~

Author's Note: Part Two: I now know not to write in pencil anymore! *tries to read what she had written on the paper* Anyway, I know Ayanna seems a little…weak, but her name means innocent (babynames.com). She'll be stronger later on, as her heritage and the power she holds is discovered. ^_^ Also, if you have any ideas/found stuff I messed up on, please let me know! Merci!


	4. Let's go!

Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: Daughter of the Ancient: Chapter Four

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence

Author's Note: An 'old' idea I've had. The Ancient has always intrigued me, so I've decided to expand his background a little more…^_~

~*~

Ayanna was awash with pain, and her body felt like it was on fire. The soldiers had taken her down to a room full of what looked like lava. Before they had thrown her into it, she noticed strange looking men dressed as priests floating in clear bubbles. Then the pain began as the lava washed over her, and she couldn't think anymore. To her it felt like eternity before she felt herself being dragged out of the fiery pit and being thrown onto a hard stone ground. But it was cold and she gratefully pressed herself against it. 

Suddenly she felt as if she was being watched, and she had a feeling it was Sage and the others. Getting her arms under her, she tried to push herself up, but found she didn't have the strength.

Weeping silently, she prayed for the Ronins to come rescue her.

They all piled out of Mia's jeep when it came to a stop. Before them Talpa's dark castle loomed menacingly. The Ancient appeared next to them, indicating it was time. As one, they called upon their armors.

"Armor of Wildfire!"

"Armor of Halo!"

"Armor of Strata!"

"Armor of Torrent!"

"Armor of Hardrock!"

Quickly they transformed. When they stood read the Ancient began to chant. The staff glowed and a beam of light shot up and widened.

"There is your way, Ronin Warriors," the Ancient said, his robes rippling in the breeze.

"Don't worry, Ancient. We'll rescue her," Ryo said.

"Yeah, and kick some Dynasty butt while we're at it!" Kento added.

"Come on, you guys, what are we waiting for?" Rowen asked, impatient to go.

Together they ran toward the bridge that led to Talpa's castle high above.

"Good luck, Ronins. Trust your armors," the Ancient said as the reached it. He gazed for a moment at the spot they had just been, before saying softly, "And have faith, daughter. Trust in yourself." Turning, he walked away and disappeared.

"So this is the Dynasty, huh?" Ryo asked to no one in particular.

"Impressive," Kento said in sarcastic voice.

From the moment the Ronins had arrived, they had felt the absence of life, as if nothing lived there. The pale sky above seemed to reflect that feeling. They cast uneasy glances around and at each other.

"This place gives me the creeps," Cye said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," echoed Rowen.

"Well, the sooner we rescue Ayanna, the sooner we leave," the wearer of the Wildfire armor told them, "and if I'm not mistaken, that's probably Talpa's castle over there." He pointed to where a dark castle rose high. All could feel the evil power given off by it.

The warrior of Hardrock stepped forward," Let's go kick some Dynasty butt!" Before he was done speaking, Sage was already rushing past. Kento blinked in surprise, then grinned, "Hey, wait up dude!" 

Together they ran toward Talpa's castle, where the fate of the world would be decided.


	5. Talpa's Castle

Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: Daughter of the Ancient: Chapter Five

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence

Author's Note: An 'old' idea I've had. The Ancient has always intrigued me, so I've decided to expand his background a little more…^_~

~*~

They ran for what seemed hours, though in reality they knew it was perhaps an hour at the most. The windless air and dry glare from what passed as the sun combined to make it hot and uncomfortable. But the thought of the pain Ayanna must be feeling made them press on. Nearing the castle, the found that a maze blocked their path. At regular intervals guards could be seen, spears held across their chests, barring way to whatever it was they were watching.

"Now what?" Cye asked, his voice betraying a hint of defeat. _How were they going to get through the maze?_ He asked himself. _The thing was huge!_

Kento had obviously been thinking along the same lines. "Ryo, you can't expect us to get through that," he said uneasily, staring at the maze like he expected guards to all jump out at once.

"We are the Ronin Warriors. The Ancient wouldn't have sent us here if he didn't believe we couldn't do it," Sage said quietly.

Ryo nodded, "Sage is right. We can do it." To prove it, he took a running leap and landed on the outer wall. After a quick glance revealed no soldiers in sight, he dropped down and landed in a crouch. The sound of another landing behind him made him glance back, finding a pair of pale blue eyes staring back. He was quickly followed by Rowen, Cye, and Kento.

"You think we're going to let you two here have all the fun without us?" Rowen asked in a whisper, a grin crossing his lips. Ryo gave him a thumb's up and grinned back.

They ran through many twists and turns, dodging the guards most of the time, fighting their way through when they ran into them. As they rounded another turn, all of them stopped in surprise. The castle rose up before them in malicious majesty, black power radiating from it. The two tall doors loomed like a dark promise, tempting them to enter.

"Woah," Kento said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah," Cye breathed, "the place is huge!"

Ryo glanced around warily, "Can you feel the energy?"

Sage nodded, "It's powerful."

A scream cut through the still air, startling them. The bearer of Halo glanced at the others, then ran toward the doors.

Ryo chased after him, "Sage, wait!"

"I can't! That was Ayanna, I'm sure of it!" He reached the doors, and was about to use his strength to try and open them when they parted silently. Sage, in mid-push, stumbled in before quickly regaining his balance. Ryo skipped to a halt behind them, just within the door's shadow. 

A huge room was revealed to them by flickering lights, cast off by the torches lining the walls. An uneasy silence resided over the room, as if the very walls were afraid to breath. There was a chill in the air, and yet a fierce heat competed. The presence of evil was apparent, radiating in waves from all things.

They had entered Talpa's castle.

~*~

Author's Note: Part Two: Sorry for the short chapter! I'm traveling for the next few days, and didn't have time to finish it like I would have.


	6. Warlords

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: Daughter of the Ancient: Chapter Six  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: violence  
Author's Note: An 'old' idea I've had. The Ancient has always intrigued me, so I've decided to expand his background a little more…^_~ Written in a rush today because Tigergirl sent me such a nice e-mail. ^_^ A special thanks to Samantha and Jenna of the Wind, Warrior of Hope, Bearer of the Wings of Flying Hope as well for reviewing!   
  
~*~  
  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," Kento said, his voice echoing in the silence that had fallen ever since they had entered Talpa's castle.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder where everyone is," Cye said quietly.  
  
"You'd think Talpa would have sent his pet Warlords against us already," Ryo murmured, referring to the wearers of the other four armors: Dais, Sekhmet, Kale, and their leader Anubis.  
  
"He's just bidding his time," Rowen told them.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, Sage remaining silent.  
  
The Ronin Warriors had entered the silent castle well over an hour ago, battle tuned and weapons held ready before them. Expecting guards and Warlords to jump out at any moment from behind a corner or pillar. So far that had not happened, and they were beginning to feel the wear on their nerves.  
  
They had traveled without knowing where they were going, only that they must find Ayanna, the girl the Ancient had told them the world's fate rested on.  
  
The scream filled with so much pain haunted their thoughts, pushing them all on. Sage was the most determined, his face set and his blue eyes glittering with hard resolve and controlled anger.  
  
"You'd think if the Ancient wanted us to find Ayanna he would have given us some kind of map or directions besides 'she's in the dungeons of Talpa's castle' bit."  
  
"Very funny, Kento," Cye told his best friend.  
  
"Hey, I mean it! We're wandering around blind here," the warrior of Hardrock protested. "I bet Talpa and his goons are sitting back and laughing at us as we wander around like fools in the dark."  
  
"You have the fools part right, Ronin," the mocking voice called out from behind them.  
  
They spun around to face the way they had come. The familiar figure of the warrior of Cruelty stood in the middle of the dark corridor, his lips twisted in a wicked smirk. He wore no helmet, it having been cracked in a battle against Rowen. Long auburn hair whipped about his face in the unnatural wind that blew from behind him. In his armored hands was his weapon.  
  
"Anubis!" Ryo exclaimed, bringing his swords up before him and shifting to battle status.  
  
"That is correct, Ronin whelp," Anubis started, not afraid of the Ronins' show of force.  
  
"Where is Ayanna?" Sage asked coldly, stepping toward Anubis and bringing his sword up before him in a position similar to Ryo's.  
  
Anubis laughed, his voice ringing out mockingly, "You think to scare me with your weak weapons? Do not be in such a rush to see the brat, you'll be joining her soon enough."  
  
The Ronins formed a semi-circle, glaring at the smug Warlord. "In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered, Anubis," Rowen told him.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that too much, Ronin," a new voice said, as Kale stepped into view from the darkness behind his leader. The other two Warlords joined them.  
  
"It seems the odds are again in our favor," Dais murmured with a wicked smile.  



End file.
